Spike reborn of many legends
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Spike been having an problem.He was born as Kakashi,Naruto,Goku, lelouch, and many more. He trying to keep his head from tearing it self apart from past lifes meory's. It also doesn't help when women seem to want you and enemy from your past lives want you dead. Rated T for minor perverts situation.few genderbent.Spike x Bigharem,many crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this idea pop in my head and won't leave my head to I type it. The reason why it a 'Mlp' story cause it is. And easier to manage. So no hate. And also the character is human with animal features. So be worn. Also Spike is sixteen for this to work for me. It an crossover with 'Mlp' and many anime's. But it clash 'Mlp' and Naruto cause it one of my favored crossovers story for naruto. Anyway it start after twilight become princess. Now let begin.

Spike was flying to the ground from an magic blast hit him. The teen dragon got up to only get hit again. Now his enemy is laughing like an mad pony-'man'. The 'man' is know as King Sombra. Somehow 'he' survived his 'death' and holding ponyvill hosted to get Spike to come out and face 'him'.' He' wanted revenge on Spike for stopping' him' from ruling.

The reason why Spike is losing is very simple. King Sombra was actually an female. Yep. He is actually an she. It bad for Spike cause he don't fight girls or woman. It wrong to him. And her name is 'Queen Umbra'.

"Hmm. It seem you can't fight girls. It unfair really. So I tell you what. Beat my crystal warriors,all 100 of them, and break my magical forcesheaild and grab me, I be your servant and let ponyvill free." Umbra said cockily. She was wearing her cape and and her armor was covering her arms and legs. She was also wearing an Slingshot bikini which are black. She have black main and flank. Gray fur on her body. The other reason why Spike can't fight. He can't stop staring and having noise bleeds.

Plus she piss for what happen ten minutes ago.

(Ten minutes ago.)

Spike was standing in front of Umbra. He was wearing an purpal zip up hoodie and pants. He wore an yellow shirt and have combat boots. He have green hair that slide back, beside the fangs above his eyes. He have an tail and wings of an dragon. He was being seduction by Umbra, who was hugging him. The mare six was glaring at Umbra for trying to seduce Spike in front of them. They were in an cage that block off their ability.

"Get you hand off my brother!" Twilight scream.

"Yeah!" The rest scream.

"Heh. It not my fault he likmy-ahhh!" Umbra suddenly scream. She step back and saw their money in her slingshot. She blush hard and pointed to the money.

"Example now."She demanded.

"Hey, if your going to dress as an stripper, I'm going to treat you like one. So ether put cloths on or start dancing." Spike said. Which cause everyone to crake up. But it earn him an really powerful magic punch.

"You dare speak that way to me! You are going to die!" Umbra roar.

'Shit.' Was Spike only thought before he was punch again.

(End flashback.)

'Man! You make an joke and it give you an big ass kicking. Should have seen it coming. Totally worth it though.' Spike thought as he heard the deal.

"Oh that so kind of you! But I want a seal or contract to make it official, so that way you won't go back on your word stripper." Spike said with an smirk as Umbra fum at the nickname. But realized something.

"What do you mean by seal?" Umbra ask.

"Umm. I have no idea, really. It just came out all of sudden. I wonder if it Jiraiya fault. He did talk a lot about seals and taught me a few tricks before he die." Spike then started to trail off leaving an confuse crowd. After an few minutes of silence, Spike realize everyone was staring at him.

"What?" Spike ask.

"Spike. Who Jiraiya?" Twilight ask carefully. She was worry Spike has lost his mind.

"He the toad sage. Also self proclaim super pervert. He really strange. But boy was he strong." Spike said. Rainbow Dash notice spike kept his left eye close ever since the fight started.

"Spike, why is you left eye close? Is something the matter with it?" Rainbow dash ask.

"Huh. I didn't notice to-Ack!" Spike suddley clutch his head in pain. He could able heard his name being call out to him as images begin to appearing in his head. It show an man dog wearing an mask and had some sort head band covering his left eye. He saw all his battles and life in minutes. He saw it all. He then realize that the man is him. It was an different lift time. He was know as.

"Kakashi Hatake." Spike said.

"What?" Everyone ask.

"That who I was in a past life. Now it make sense. The strange feeling ever since this morning. I was close to reambering my past. Cool!'' Spike cheer.

Everyone was quiet. It seem Spike has lost his mind. The only grinning was Pinkie as she suddling squeal in exitment.

"Really?! That so cool! What was Kakashi life like!? Did he enjoy parties?! Did he eat a lot. Did he-" Pinkie twenty question was interup by Applejack covering her mouth.

"I answer your question later Pinkie. But right now I have an fight to win." Spike said as he got in a fighting stance no one recrodnaz. He then open his left eye making everyone gasp. His left eye was blood red and have three dots(I have no idea what they are call. Help.) Around the center.

"What happen to your eye Spike!?" Twilight yell in concern.

"I tell you later. Just know it call an Sharingan and it my ticket to victory." Spike said as he charge at the first crystal warrior he saw. He kick and shatter it. He jump over ten others to the river behind them. He then started to make hands sight.

"What he doing? He an sitting duck!" Twilight said while panicked.

"Why is he making animal sight?" Fluttershy ask in confusen. Everyone look confuse.

"What do you mean Shy?" Rainbow ask.

"Well those sight are,in order,Ox, Monkey, Hare, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Ram, Snake, Boar, Ram, Rat, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Hare, Boar, Dragon, Ram, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Rat, Boar, Bird. These were thaught to me from my father." She said. But before more question can be ask they heard Spike scream"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!"

Everyone jaw drop as an dragon of water came out of the river and took out 15 crystal warriors. This was repeat til all the crystal warriors was out. Umbra was scare. The teen dragon was able to control water to fight. With no magic! But she still have her sheaild. Only the elements of harmony can break it.

"That what you think." Spike said suddly.

"Did you read my mind?!" Umbra scream.

"No. Just saw the look on your face. Now get ready for my sensi most powerful technique. Well, one of them anyway." Spike said as he cup his right hand and use the left hand to move it over his right really fast. Everyone thought it was stupid til they saw an blue wind orb in his hand. Spike then ran forward.

Umbra try to stop him by shooting magic spells at him, but he dodge all of them. As he was inches from the sheaild he push the orb forward and scream " Rasengan!"

It hit and shatter the sheaild. But Spike spound around Umbra and crunt down. He then put hi two index and middle finger and brought it to Umbra rectum. It cause her to scream in pain and fly a good few feet while Spike scream " One Thousand Years of Death!"

Everyone stare in sycophantic for Umbra. It look like it hurt alot. She was still whimpering in pain. Spike walk up to her and crunt down again and bit his thumb for blood. He then started to write on her back with his blood. He then form an tiger sigh and brought his palm to the symbol on her back and put chakra in it. Then the symbol form to an tattoo on her back. Umbra pass out do to the chakra. Spike sat down in exhaustion.

"Spike what in the name of Celestia happen. Where did you learn those strange power. It wasn't no magic I seen before. And what happen to your left eye? And why did you used your blood to write on her!?" Twilight quickly and loudly.

"Umm, Twilight. No need to yell. I'm tire and my chakra just had an big work out. It been a long time since I use chakra. And as to why I use my blood to write on her, is to make sure she follow through the deal she stupidly made. It make sure she listion to me and follows my command. If I die, she die. Their is no loop hole to escape too. It was made by Jiraiya to insure that enemy ninja turn slaves serves us. Anyway I need rest, so good night." Spike said as he fell backwards to the ground. The group sigh as they carry both Spike and Umbra to the library for rest. It been an long day. But they will have answer from Spike as soon he wake.

Yes. I made King Sambra an female for that joke. Don't like, wellI don't care! Anyway this is just an progule. The real story start soon. Anyway it anime style. So read and review. Have an nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

How did you like the first chapter? Good,bad, decent. Doesn't matter. It fun to write. I'm all open for an better title for the to the story mobile.(Never doing that again.I die a little inside for that joke.)

Spike was always in strand situation. Be it Twilight period week, Pinkie Pie's defining realty itself, to even Shining Armor addiction to shinys things. But nothing can help in this situation he in right now. You see Spike just woke up after his fight with his new servant Umbra. He open his eyes to see the main Six and Umbra waiting for him to awake. As soon realizing he was awake, they bomb him with questions after questions. But that not the strand thing. As so he got up from the bed, he was naked. Of course he didn't realized it yet as he walk down to the kitchen to make himself an sandwich. Thinking he going to need an snake for an long day for today.

The six and Umbra couldn't talk thanks to the nosebleed and stuttering at the size of the dragon. Anyway as Spike walk to the kitchen he heard an knock at the door. So he walk to answer the door. He saw it was his mother Celestia, his aunt Luna , cousion/sister in law cadence, and his brother Shining Armor. Spike, who still didn't realize he naked, greeted them.

"Hey, What bring you guys here?" Spike ask.

"Spike." Shining started.

"Yes." Spike ask.

"Why aren't you wearing cloths?"

"What do you mean?"

Shining just made an gesture to look at himself. The two,somehow, didn't realize that Celestia has pass out with an pervated smile,Luna blushing like mad and Cadence holding her nose. As Spike look down and finally realize he naked, he did the only thing he could think of. Scream like an little girl.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Ten minutes later)

After getting cloths and having getting past being embarrass. He ask the gang why his cloths wasn't on. Appearly Twilight try an healing spell that destroy his cloth and he woke up right then and their. Of course they didn't realized it til he got off the coach with the blanket off of him to see it went wrong. He didn't even knew an blanket was on him. Which bring us to now.

"So Spike, can you example those strand magic. It nothing I seen or read before." Twilight said.

"Well first off it isn't magic. It was jutsus. It an Technique that use chakra to form an attack,illusion or boost one body ability. Like it can make me faster and stronger. Chakra are these energy that live in everything. A lot of people can use these for themselves or others. But here the thing. Not everyone can use it the same. Some have really big resevers, while some have little resevers. The one with big resevers have harder time controlling it, while the ones with smaller resevers have better control. If one were to use all of his or her chakra they can end up ether dying or not being able to move for an long time. But if one have an good amounted it bring no harm." Spike example.

After he was done, he saw that Twilight was taking note, and everyone else listion carefully

"Is there more to these?" Luna ask.

"Yes there are. Their Ninjutsu (忍術; Literally meaning "Ninja Techniques"), is a term referring to almost any technique which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons.

Genjutsu (幻術; Literally meaning "Illusionary Techniques") are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. According to the Second Mizukage, genjutsu fittingly falls under the broad category of Yin is frequently used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma (because the body is led to believe it is in pain); however, there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation.

Taijutsu (体術; Literally meaning "Body Techniques") is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are far quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat.

These are the main ones every ninja need to have. There more, but we be here for hours if I go into more." Spike said. Everyone eyes was widen in shock at the information they receives. If these were the main one ninjas use and there more, how powerful is Spike.

"Spike can you make an book for me to read. So I can learn all that you told us and more. Please." Twilight ask like an child asking for candy. She made sure to make an puppy dog face to insure he said yes. Spike could never said no to that face. So he just nod his hard and made and gesture with his hand and poof of smoke appear next to Spike. Once the smoke dissaeper another Spike was standing there. Making everyone gasp. Spike turn to it and started to talk.

"Make sure you make an complete book in full details of everything we know in ninja arts. And I mean everything. Got it." Spike said.

"Sure thing boss. It should be done and ready to read in one hour. I better get started." The look a like said as he walk away. Spike turn to Twilight and said.

"There. It should be ready soon, so relaxed."

"Spike dear, what just happen?" Rarity ask.

"I just made an shadow clone. It basically an clone that can act and move like an living being. It can gather information for me and everything it learn, I learn. What can take months of learning can turn it to hours. But if not use carefully, it can cause an metal break down." Spike said with an shrug. Applejack was daydreaming about three or more of herself helping with the farm. While Twilight was thinking all of the knowledge she can learn.

"Okay that just, wow. But can you answer this last question?" Celestia ask.

"Sure."

"Who is she?" Celestia ask as she pointed to Umbra. Causing everyone to look surprise. They forgotten she was there. She was surpisly quiet. But then again three princesses and an knight is family of the teen, so telling them she was trying to kill Spike is not an great idea.

"Heh heh, well you see. It an long story and I doubt you want to here it." Spike said nervously.

" Spike. You better start talking or your gem collection will taken away." Celestia said in a sweet voice. Making Spike cry in desiper and started to tell her everything.

(Fiveminutes and ten seconds later.)

After telling what happen, and stopping Celestia from killing Umbra for hurting her son, Spike was doing all his choirs with some clones to help out. He wanted to make sure everything is clean before leaving to Canterlot. Celestia wanted Spike and the group to spent the whole week at her castle to relax and enjoy themselves. They are always in danger all the time.

He was done and dispell his clone and wait for everyone to return. He was looking forward to see Umbra in a maid outfit as she went to Rarity's for an new outfit. Twilight took the rest of the gang to sugar cube corner to get something to eat. Spike decided to take an nap.

(Fiveminutes laters.)

The gang was walking back to the libary. Everyone was enjoying the silence, but as they near the library they heard scream of pain. Everyone eyes widen. Cause the scream of pain was coming from Spike. Everyone ran to the doors of the library and bust it open. The saw Spike clutching his head in pain, while still screaming.

"What happening to him !?" Twilight scream.

"His mind is trying to process memorys. I can tell cause people with memory lost get really bad headache from remembering his/her past. The memory's is trying o force their way back into his mind. But why is it happening to him. He just remember his past life and didn't lose his memory's. Plus, it seem he trying to remember a lot of different...memory's." Celestia trail off realizing what going.

"He trying to remember others past lives. But it seem their too many for him to process. Luna go into his mind and try to lesson the blow as much as possible. I don't want my son in a straight jacket!" Celestia said, causing everyone eyes to widen at the last bit. Luna wast no time as she went to spike and enter his mind.

"Will Spike be alright?" Fluttershy ask in concern. Celestia just shook her head and said in a sad and low tone.

"I have no answer for this one. It up to my sister and Spike will to fight. The only thing we could do is wait and hope for the best." Celestia said. Making everyone worry.

"Hey, Why the sad faces? This Spike we are talking about. He more stubborn then Rainbow Dash. And that saying a lot. So he'll pull through. So don't worry." Applejack said. She was trying to resure everyone and keep their hope up. It was bad for them. They couldn't help Spike when he needed them the most and he was always their for them. He was basically family to all of them.

"Your right. If Spike can keep trying to woo Ms, Dense over here and keep failing and getting back up. He can certainly come out of this sane." Rainbow agree. Rarity rase an eyebrow at the ms dense part. Rainbow Dash notice this and started to example.

As Rainbow Dash example Spike did to get her to notice him and all. Twilight smile at Applejack and Rainbow Dash. She was glad that they try to reassure everyone and kept hope. She was about to break down and cry. She was scared in losing her little brother. She was all ways proctive of him and try to keep him out of harm way so he couldn't get hurt. Which was dumb cause he an dragon that she realize. But still, he family and may by more to her. She need him by her side,to comfort her when sad,to put an smile on her face when she down or even to just keeping company. He was simple inreplaceable. So she hope Spike can come back sane and hopefully safe. She sat next to Spike body, hoping to give some form of comfort to the dragon, even if is a little.

'Please come back Spike. I can't the though of losing you in anyway. It just too painful to think about. So please come back safe, for me.' Twilight thought as she hold his hand.

(In Spike mind.)

Luna came upon an 'interesting' sit. She honestly though their would be an monster in Spike mind, but that not the case. She came upon Spike arguing with an teen cat wearing an school uniform. His hair was black and his eyes were purple. She decide to listen before interuping.

"Why are you guys waking up in my mind. I'm not suppose to even know who I was from my past life? It dosen't make sense!" Spike said.

"Look, I don't know why we are waking up. I mean, seriously, we are you and are soul never fully merge to you. I'm just an memory. Not to mention me,Naruto and Goku woke up at the same time. And your body is trying to mix all of us at once. I try to tell the two one at an time to not hurt you much worse then it needed to be. But f course they didn't listin to me. Anyway, we need someone outside to hold your body down as Goku finally merge with you. But they also need to fight your body as it will attack on itself. The SME will be the same with Naruto, but at least he won't do much damage as Goku." The cat teen said.

"But lelouch, no one can handle fighting Goku. Naruto may by, but not Goku." Spike said. Lelouch look like he trying to figure out an way around this problem. Luna decide to make her present know.

"I can teleport your body away from ponyvill and try to hold off this 'Goku' while you work on taking control of your body." Luna suggest scaring the two.

"Aunt Luna! Now way! If you do that he can seriously hurt you or worse!" Spike example in panic.

"Actually, that can work. Luna don't really need to fight, just distract him til you and him merge. She have powerful magic and not to mention we have Celestia to help as well. This way Goku won't hurt anypony else. It the best we have, Spike. It better we do this now. He waking up." Lelouch said as the surroundings begin to disappear. Spike groan and turn to his aunt and said.

"We have no choice to follow through your plane. But hurry and get him out of ponyvill. And please be safe. He nothing like you fought or saw before. So hold nothing back okay."

"Of course. I make sure Goku don't hurt anyone. How long do I have to distract him?" Luna ask.

"20 minutes. See ya Luna and be safe. And sorry." Spike said somely. Luna was confuse til Spike literary punch her out of his head.

(Back at the library.)

Luna reel her head back in shock.

"Now that just rude." Luna mutter. She look around and saw everyone looking at her in concern. She smile sadly at them, before grabbing Spike body and teleporting away.

"What just happen?!" Pinkie ask.

"I don't know. Wait where Twilight?" Rainbow ask in confusen. The gang look around seeing Twilight is gone.

"She was holding Spike hand as Luna took him. So she must have left with Spike and Luna." Celestia said. She then focus on her magic to follow Luna's and then teleported the whole group to the location.

Once the group arrive they saw Twilight crying while using her hands to cover her mouth. Everyone was confuse til they saw Spike and Luna was in a fighting stance. Looking ready to fight. They stare down each other with fire in there eyes to beat the other. Everyone was confuse, til they saw blood coming down Spike head. This show this an actual fight. Where one might get hurt badly or worse. Spike and Luna didn't notice that the others has arrive and was watching in shock. Both gave an battle cry and launch at each other in an really fast pace. They both pull their hands back and launch it at each other.

Cliffhanger. I wanted to leave it here for now. Can have you taking everthing at once. This chapter is just examplting a few thing and leave you guessing who is going to win. Anyway review and have an nice day. See ya! P.S. exeusse the poor grammer. I'm actually planing to look for an beta reader. So please bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter of this story. It been my most active one so far. Anyway, I bet you want to see what happen next right. So let get on this shit.(Note:Spike name will show up,but () means is someone else.)

As Spike and Luna fist was about to connect. Spike suddenly disappear and Luna hit nothing but air. Luna was shock and Spike reapper behind her and kick her back, sending her flying. The group watching eyes widen at that. To everyone,beside Rainbow Dash, it seem he teleported. But Rainbow knew better. He move so fast it look like he teleported behind Luna.

"He so fast!" Rainbow yell.

"What in tar nation your talking about Dash?" Applejack ask.

"He didn't teleport. But he jump over Luna while doing an front flip and landed. He hen process to spin kick her. Of course he slow down on the kick to reduce the damage. He could have appear after the kick if he wanted to.I barely manage to see it. It was like an blur to me!" Rainbow example quickly. Everyone eyes widen in shock. If Rainbow Dash couldn't keep up with Spike right there, then Luna was in big trouble. They turn their attends to the fight on time to heard Spike(Goku) speak.

"Hmm, Your fast and strong, but you have no techniques to your movement. It like you just swung and except to hit me. Not to mention your reflex is bad. You should have been able to sense me and block. That was me going very easy on you. You won't be able to defeate me by yourself." Spike(Goku) said in a serious voice.

Which got everyone jaws to drop. Not only did Spike took it easy on her, and very easy if he told the truth, but he sounded older and wiser. Like an old man who fought in battles against all odds that no sane person could fight and win. Like he seen and done the impossably more than once and then some. Like an warrior. Luna eyes narrow at his words.

"What do you mean I can't beat you by myself? I'm strong enough." Luna example. Spike(Goku) just sigh and rub the back of his head. He then look at her and smile nervously.

"I never said your weren't strong. I said you can't beat me by yourselve. Let me show you why." Spike(Goku) said as he got in an fighting stance. While Luna did the same. Spike(Goku) suddenly disseaper. He was in front of Luna in an instant. She jump back as Spike(Goku) try to roundhouse kick her. Luna try to punch Spike as he couldn't recover fast enought. But to her surprise, Spike(Goku) duck under her punch and elbow her in the gut. It sent her flying. But Celestia teleported behand her and caught her.

"Sister why are you fighting Spike?" Celestia ask in confusion.

" Spike told me to distract the person who I'm fighting. The man name is Goku. I'm suppose to distract him for 20minutes til Spike regain control." Luna said as she regain her balances.

"Oh, so that why you two are fighting. Then for the next thirteen minutes, let me help." Celestia said as she got in a fighting stance. Luna nodded her head and did the same. Spike(Goku) raise an eyebrow.

"You two are some of the strogest here. Well then, I guess it time for me to get serious." Spike(Goku) said as he clise his fist and bends his knees alittle. The sisters were confuse til they sense Spike (Goku) power raising. The ground started to shake and his body started to grow a little. He then unleash his power at once.(I don't know how to describes going to super saiyan.)

Spike hair went to green to gold like spike in seconds and his eyes were an light green. His body seem to be surrounded by an gold light energy and his body got a little bit more muscle. So in others words, he transform a little. Everyone was at awe at his look. But Rarity blush at Spike. What other doesn't know that she have an crush on Spike. But she didn't know that if Spike like her. She felt stupid for not realizing that all the time Spike help her and spent time with her was sigh that he like her. Anyway, to Rarity it like Spike just went from handsome to god like. She couldn't help to said these next words out loud.

"He looks beautiful." Rarity said. Making everyone to turn to her with raise eyebrows. She blush a little as she realizes what she said aloud. The girls couldn't help feel jealous at her for some reason. Shining notice that all the girls were glaring at Rarity a little. Not much to notice,but it there. He metaled smile at spike and cry out in his head."SPIKE YOUR GROWING UP!"

Spike(Goku) raise his eyebrow at that compiled. He never heard that one before. But he snap back to attend as Luna and Celestia launch themselves at him. He manage to block and dodge theirs kicks and punches. He return his fair of attacks, but he couldn't move much thanks to there speed to attack.

"They are well in sync and trust the other to make up for the other lack of time to prepared to attack. Thanks to their speed it hard to stop their combos. Just like Goten and Trunks." Spike(Goku) though with an smile. Spike(Goku) jump back and focus energy in his hand and shot it at the sisters. They flew to the air in order to dodge the Ki blast. The attack miss and blew off an good portance of the ground. Everyone jaws drop at the sheer power of that blast and were glade the sisters dodge that. It could have be messing.

"Let keep the battle up in the air Luna. He may have wings. But it barely growing, so he won't be able to fly for the next three years." 'Does make him look cute though.'Celestia said to Luna, who nodded her head in agreement. Not knowing Celestia thoughts after saying that.

"You think I need wings to fly, huh. Well think again!" Spike(Goku) said as he launch his self at the sisters scaring them. He tackle Luna,who flew an few fleets and recover in the air, and Celestia dodge to the right. Spike(Goku) flew back to get space between him and the duo.

"How much longer do we need to fight?" Luna groan as she clutch her stomach in pain, ignoring that Spike(Goku) is flying without wings or magic.

"About nine minutes." Celestia said while also ignoring that Spike(Goku) is flying. She figure it out later. Spike(Goku) just smile an big one that could rival Pinkie's any time. He flew down to the ground and lose his transformation and gesture the sister to do the same. The sister followed, but was weary. After an moment of silence Luna started to talk.

"Why did you stop the battle when you were winning?" Luna ask in confusen.

"Well, I didn't really want to hurt you. Spike will never forgive himself or me if I did. Plus you gave me an good fight, so thank you." Spike(Goku) said and bow at the last bit.

"Does that mean that me you wouldn't attack anyone if I didn't started the battle?" Luna said with an eye twitch.

"Yes. But I guess Lelouch though with all the power I have made cause me to lose control of myself. But I never did. Plus that fight actually gave me the last bit of fun before I fuse with Spike and become nothing more then an memory. But I don't mind. I still alive, but Spike got control." Spike(Goku) Said with an big smile. The rest of group watching the fight was quiet as the trio talk. Rainbow Dash lose her patience.

" What going on?!" Rainbow scream. Spike(Goku) rub the back of his head and laugh. He then started to example all that going on.

(One story and example that only took twominutes.)

After telling everyone the reason why they were fighting they sat down and talk.

"So, what your name?" Twilight ask in an awkward tone. It werid to talk to an dead man in your brother body.

"My name is Son Goku, the hope of the univers and an super sayian." Spike(Goku) said with his usual smile. Everyone raise their eyebrows at the last bits.

"Why are you the 'Hope of the univers'?" Applejack ask.

"Well, there was an evil alien name Frieza. He wanted to control the whole univers. He destroy planets an slaughter innocents. He was cruel to everyone. No one was safe from him. He kill children and don't feel remorse for doing it. Instead he feel pleasure. Me, my frieands and son ran across him and his goons. We fought them all an won,but kill my best frieand Krillen and try to kill my son. But my anger transform me into that form you saw in my battle. An super sayian. He try to kill me,but I prove to be too powerful and launch an attack that destory the planet we are at the time. He told me I only got five minutes to escape the planet. I told my son to gather the survivors and ask Sheron(I know not the same guy. But for the life of me I can't reamber his name.) To get everyone off the planet to earth. Beside me and Frieza. The reason being because I was going to end it there. If I didn't, a lot more innocent will die. We fought hard and strong. Both of us reach our full power of course I won. He was cut in half by his own attack. I won and was about to leave, when he beg me to save him. I gave him enough energy to fly back to his ship and leave. I'm not cruel to leave someone to dead slowly. Anyway he try to kill me in anger. He though he was getting pity from me. But I manage to blast him to oblivion. I flew to the only ship that wasn't destroy. But it would n't work. I though I was done for. But one of the pods was working and I took it. Since then I was know across the univers as the 'Hope of the univers'. I kind of told him that in our fight as he ask what I was." Spike(Goku) finish the story. He made sure to leave out of lot of detail. He didn't want to east his last few minutes of freedom telling the story.

The group was at awe at his story. And was glade that this Frieza was kill. He sound really gruel to slaughter all those people for power. But Fluttershy notice something.

"What an sayain?" Fluttershy ask.

"Well the Sayians are extinct race. They kill everything on an planet and sell it. But I was raise on an different planent. The man who raise me was my father figure Gohan. I name my first son after him. Anyway he raise me to proted the innocent. So that I how I grew strong." Spike(Goku) said. The group accept the story. Spike(Goku) got up as did the rest.

"Everyone grab on to me. I'm taking us to Canterlot. And before you ask, you'll see." Spike(Goku) said. Everyone did as he said and wait. Spike(Goku) put two finger to his forehead and focused. The next second everyone was in front of the throne room.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Rainbow said in completed awe. Making everyone nods their head in agreement. Spike(Goku) smile at his friends. He clear his throat.

"Okay. It time for me to merge with Spike. Naruto should becoming up next. Just fed him ramen and talk to him and he won't cause trouble. Watch him though. He was name 'prankster from hell' for an reason." Spike(Goku) said with that famous Son's family smile. This cause the group to feel sad. But bide him farewell. Spike(Goku) smile and close his eyes and going limp for an moment. But he suddenly open his eye and look around for an moment. He saw the group and smile.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Who are you?" Said Spike(Naruto).

So how was this chapter. I know the fight wasn't that good, but you got to admit Goku could easily destroy the sister. Review and have an nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter! For making you all wait so long I decided to give you guys an treat in chapter so enjoy!

"I can't believed you two had an prank war and nearly drove the guards insane! In Two minutes!" Twilight yell at the two knelling prankster.

Spike(Naruto) and Pinkie pie had their heads down in shame, afraid to look up at Twilight.

Which is understandable mind you.

"Now apologized to the staff's for making them clean up you mess." Twilight demanded from the two.

"We're so sorry for our behavior and promise to not to do it again." The two said a deep bow. While the guards and staff try not to laugh at the dragon and earth pony being scolden from an Alicorn princess like children being scolden from their mother.

"Apology accepted. Just don't do it again OK." An guard said as he and everypony else went back to work. The two nodded in understanding and turn to Twilight.

"We go outside and play now? Please." The two ask with puppy dogs eye no justu. A-rank level.

"Find. But no more trouble understood?" Twilight said in a strict voice. The two smilewidely and nodes there heads wile and out of the doors before Twilight change her mind.

Now, before we advanced the story, let me tell you the short version on what happen. Once Naruto took over Spike body, the group immediately introduced themselves and took him to eat reman. As they were eating their food they talk for an good ten minutes. They were sad to heard that Naruto at an young age was treated like an demon for something he didn't do. But glade he never hold hate others and rose to be a hero. As Naruto finish telling how he defeated Pain, Pinkie deiced to prank him. She fill his reman with super-duper-ultra-spicy sauce without him noticing. And you can tell what happen their. Now back to the story.

"Don't you think you were being hard on them Twi?" Ask Fluttershy as stare at the two throwing water ballons after balloons at each other.

"No. The leaders from the Griffon, Dragon, Changeling and Zebra kingdom are here today. Which means we must be on our best behavior. I'm just glade Naruto will fuse with Spike in tree minutes. I love Goku and Naruto, both got good hearts, but I want my brother back.'' Twilight said with an tire sigh in the end.

"We know Twilight. We know." Rarity said as she pat her back in comfort.

Befor anypony could speak again Spike(Naruto) and Pinkie came in cover in water. Both had big smiles on their lips. The dragon blooded ninja started to speak.

"Well you guys rock! You took me out to eat reman and told me your adventure and boy did they sound fun. But it my time to go." Naruto said with a warm smile to the group.

"Wait I though you had threeminutes lefts. Why are you saying goodbye?" Rainbow Dash ask confuse.

"Well, I had shorten time limit then Goku did because he more powerful. You see it base on our power that determined how long we stay. We though we had the same time, but that not the case. Anyway, I had an awesome time with you all. Tell the three princesses I said goodbye. The same with the guard. See ya later my friends! Spike(Naruto) example quickle and happily. He fell backwards as he fuse with Spike finally. The girls rush to the knock out dragon to check if he was hurt, but he woke up a second as they knell next to his body.

"Hey girls. What did those two did while I was asleep?" Spike ask as he try to stand up. But his question went unanswer as he tackle in a hug by the girls.

"We're so happy to see your back dragon boy." Rainbow said as she let him go as well did the others. Spike chuckle with enjoyment. Glade to see they truly care for him. He look around the room and notice something.

"Hey. Where mom and the rest? As well Umbra?" He ask confuse.

"The princesses and Shinging are in a meeting with other kingdom's and Umbra is retrieving training to be an proper maid for you. Princess Luna threaten she would destroy her if she didn't." Applejack said as she help Spike back to his feet.

Spike sweatdrop at the last bit of information. His aunt tend to take things too far sometimes. Before Spike can ask anything else an maid came in with a tire Umbra.

"Excuse me master Spike, but your mother wish to see you in the meeting room right now." The maid stated in a professional voice as she bow slightly.

" Of course. But may I ask what for?" Spike reply with a raise eyebrow.

"The Leaders wish to meet Princess Celestia son before they countine the meeting. They want to know if we can be trusted and this mean by meeting Celestia family in one room." The maid reply. Spike nooded in understanding.

'Get an feel of you enemy before deciding the best course of action. Smart. But not wise. To bad for them, I fuse with lelouch when Naruto took over. Which means I'm the better man here.' Spike though as told the maid to lead them to the meeting room.

(Two minute walk later)

Spike walk through the door with an relax posture. He was going with this to fool the others rulers to believe he not a threat. He told the girls and the maid this and to keep quite to not ruin his plain. He walk in with a smile on face as he took an seat next to his mother, still relax. He scan around the table counted five guards for each leader and their children. He notice two leaders frown at him, the dragon and changeling, both kings, easily fool from his act. The zebra , which is a beautiful Queen, seem not sure what to think of him. He was impress from this, but not by much. He mentally smirk as the griffon king smirk at him. He didn't bough his act for one bit.

Spike calute they had better chance to form peace with both the Griffons and Zebras are 69% and the changeling 41%. The dragon 36%. If they play their cards right, then peace is insure peace with them all. But he need to put 65% of his focus to the dragon and changeling and his other 30% to the other rulers. The 15% will be use to caluted their children. They can ruin this if left alone. He better get started.

"So. You wish to see me?" Spike spoke first to them. Never losing his posture.

" Is this a joke Celestia? Cause if it is, I'm not amuse." The dragon king (Blaze) said flatly.

"I agree." The changeling king (Ego) said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Celestia ask innocently, as she and Luna catching on Spike plane.

"Don't play coy with us! You brought in a teenage dragon with no manners and saying he your son! Even he have no relation to you. He a dragon! And he coming back to his people to be one after this meeting you bi-." Before Blaze can finish his sentence, Spike spoke up.

"If you value you life for one bit. You will shut up before I shut it for you." Spike said coldly. Letting out a really dark killing intent. He wasn't even moving. This killing scare everyone. He made sure to not direct it to his friends and family to much. Blaze wasn't was angry beyond words.

"You dare threaten me! Your ruler! Your kin!" He hiss angerly.

"You just insulted my mother, who recuse me from my birth 'parents' before they try to kill me for not be a big strong dragon they wanted. You were plaining to force me from my home and I will never follow just an fool. So if you value your life, you will site down and disscue peace between _My little pony's_ and _ yours dragons followers._ Understood." Spike said in a even more colder voice that made the king back off and sat down in silence.

The griffon king chuckle at Spike guts to threaten and insult a king. He won his vote for sure.

"Good. Now let get back to the meeting at hand." Spike said as he return to his normal self. The ruler's agree to not anger him further. They knew somehow if they threaten his people and kingdom he will kill them without a second though. So they began to discussed the terms to the peace treaty.

(Two hour's later)

As they were bringing the meeting to a close for the day and continue tomorrow, they heard a roar that shook the room. Spike sprinted out of his chair first to the balcony, as did everyone else. Spike eyes widen in shock as Twilight scream 'WHAT THE HAY IS THAT?!'

Spike answer in a low voice, but loud enough for them all to hear.

"That, Twilight, is the Nine tails Kyuubi. The demon fox. And it seem she is piss."

So how was it... Nah. I'm not going to stop it just yet.

"How do you know such beast?" Blaze demanded.

"Fuck you that how." Spite said with a nonchalantly. As the dragon fum from Spike disrespect, said teen turn to the guards and started giving orders.

"Get every guards on and off duty to get every civilian to the castle immediately! Get the night guards too! Also, do not attack the beast no matter what. Now go!" Some order with a voice fit for a leader. The guards left without question. He turn to Shining Armor and Twilight and started to give them instruction as well.

"Twilight, Shining. I need you two to gather every unicorn available to form the strongest forcefield you can make and not let up for even a second. That beast is very very powerful and could destroy this town with an shockwave. Take Cadence and Umbra to help you gather recruits . Now go!" Spike said as fast as he could.

"Yes sir!" Shining said as his soldier side of him came up and follow his orders without another though. Twilight follow her brother, but not with looking at Spike with worry. Cadence and Umbra follow as well.

"Mom and aunty, I need you two to calm the cilivance. We do not need anymore distraction. The Fluttershy see if you can get your animals friends to calm the children and Pinkie make sure you keep everyone happy. Just enough to make them least worry of this. Applejack you make sure she does just that. Rarity I need you to dress any wounds that the guards and/or civilian made get. And no, nothing fancy." Spike sad to the group as they nodded in understanding. They left to do there jobs. He turn to the visiting kings and queen.

"Can you lend us your guards to help our guards?" Spike ask. They all nodded and order their troops to help out to save civilians.

"Thank you. Now I need you guys to head back with mother a and help calm the people." Spike said as he turn to watch as the fox came walking to the city. The civilian started to retreat to the castle thanks to the guards.

"Wait. How are we suppose to fight that thing if noguards are fighting." Queen Strips(Zebra) ask.

"I'm going to fight it head on and lead it away from the town." Spike reply as he walk up to an old armor that was put up fro show and started to put it on.

"What!? Your insane!" Blaze said with a hiss.

"Look! I'm the only one to know how to fight this demon and how it attack. I'm your best and only chance to survived this. Now shut up and do as your told!" Spike roar in annoys. The armor he finish putting on wasn't much. Almost like Madraa armor. So it will work for him.

"Fine! I go along with this. But I think your a fool!" Blaze said as he storm out. The rest of the ruler's follow in silence. Spike turn to Rainbow Dash started to finish his tactic.

"Rainbow Dash. I need you to fly me close to Kyuubi. Then fly away and inform Spitefire to get the wonderbolts to create a thunderstorm. A powerful one. You help them too okay." Spike state as he stretch his muscles to fight.

"Spike, You can't actually mean your going to fight that thing by yourself! You can get kill!" Rainbow said as tears started to from in her eyes. She didn't want one of her friend's to go to the jaw of death alone, but she knew she would be in his way.

"Trust me Dashies. I won't die. You just need to trust me okay." Spike said warmly as he pull her into a huge. She couldn'tsaid anything but just nodded her head and calm herself down. Once she did she broke the hug and grab his hands and flew straight the nine tails.

As they were approaching Rainbow manage to utter these words out before letting him go.

''Please come back to me safe."

Spike could only smile and said "I will."

Rainbow Dash let him go and flew back to carry out the rest of Spike orders. Spike watches as she flew away. He turn around to meet face to face with his opponent.

" It good to see you again Kurama." Spike mumble as he got in a fighting stance as Kurama roar at him.

(Meanwhile at the castle.)

The girls were successful in there task, when a guard came rushing in and turn on the news. Everyone huddle around the surprisedly big TV that can put a movie theater to sham. Everyone that knew Spike gasps seeing him standing alone against a giant beast alone. Twilight and Celestia started to have a panic attack, but knew if they had one the room will be throw into a panicke. So with heavy hearts they watch in fear of what will become of the fight. Not knowing this is be show in all the kingdoms.

(Back with Spike.)

Spike made the first move. He shot a fire ball at the fox, which she smak away with ease. She then try to squash the dragon, but he jump on her arm and started to run up it with all the speed he could muster.

The fox smake him into the air as he wasn't paying attention. Spike was flying high and dizzy from the sudden attack, but he recover quickly and flip himself up so he can land legs first. He stare down at Kurama as she gather energy in her mouth. Spike knowing what she going to do made an hand sigh and scream.

"Multiple Shadow clone justu!"

And just like that thousands of Spikes fill the air. Each one started to make a Rasengan another clone or a Lighting blade by itself.

"Coming straight at you Kurama!" All the clones yell as they descend and landed their attacks.

The fox demon roar in pain as she step back. The real Spike landed on the ground and started focus on gathering charkra. Nature charkra.

He opens his eyes after a few seconds to show he went into sage mode.

"Now this where the battle get real!" Spike scream as the rest of his clones was finish off.

The fox esponded with an attack that miss by an inch. Spike manage to jump out of the way as Kurama try to squash him. He made two clones appear and together they started to form one of his most powerful attack he had. But she didn't let him finish as she punch him sending him flying and dispelling his clones. As he was still in the air the nine-tails swung her arms and sent an sonic wave bullet that he barely block thus sending him crashing with rubble as he skidded to a stop.

"Okay. She have her full power now, not half. This is both very good and very bad. The good news is that she will stop complaining about being half-empite. The bad news is that she could really kill me if I don't give this my 100%.' Spike though as he slowly got back to his feet.

'Also, she punch harder then Chichi did when she was pregnant.' Spike though with fear of his angry old wife.

He saw Kurama smirk at him. This piss him off.

'Oh hell no! She didn't just smirk at me like she already won! That it! No more holding back! Time to show what this dragon about you foxy bitch!' Spike ranted in his hand as he summon another thousand clones. Each one of them started to make hands sight and yell.

"Fire style: Great fireball no justu!"

As each clone launch a attack, Spike flew up in the air to get a better shoot of her. He stop as he can make eye contact, but made sure to put alot of distance between the fox was too busy to notice Spike was about tohit her with a powerful attack.

"Kaioken x20!" Spike yell out as his body started to get cover a sudden burst of red like energy. He then process to cup his hands backwards as he started gather energy in it. He then started to chant his one of his most powerful attack.

"Ka-me."

This is where the nine tails finish the last of the clones and saw the dragon teen charging some attack. And base on the energy she is feeling from it a powerful one. So she started to charge her attack. A black ball of pure demon charkra was started to form in her mouth.

"Ha-me"

Spike and Kurama lock eyes with each other. Showing the other the disire to win this battle.

Kurama shot her Tail beast bomb with all her streaght she could put into it. As did Spike.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" Spike scream as release a very powerful kai blast from his hands.

As both blast meet, it became a battle of will. Both side wouldn't let up. Spike stuck in one place maintaining his attack and the Kyuubi was too exhausted to move from her most strongest attack.

Spike decided to risk a painful experience to win this battle.

"Super kaioken x20!" Spike scream as he went to super sayian while boosting his Kaioken even more. He feel his muscle hurting like he took 10,000 beating from Sakura and grama Tsunade when they are on their period. At the same time. His attack push through and hit the demon. Sending her back a few feet's and then falling flat on her stomach.

" I won." Spike said as he started fall to the ground. He landed with a loud thoud. Still consousion from his fall he turn to the fox demon to see her body was shrinking. After a while she stop and got up from the ground. She show to be very hurt, but still able to fight.

Spike would was shock for two reason.

One:She still able to stand and fight, even after taking a Kamehameha at full streagh!

Two:She look beautifull in her demi human from.

He was snap out of his though as she started speaking.

"You are a first to last this long by yourself in a long while. For that, you have my respect. But I still going to destroy you." Kurama said as she look at Spike with new found respect.

"Not going to happen foxy lady. I got enough chakra for one more attack. Let ends this now." Spike said as he force his damage body to get up.

"Funny. I only have enough for one more attack too. This will end this battle.'' Kurama said as she made a rasengan similer to the one he made when he fought Sasuke when he went into nine tails form as he use the curse mark all those years ago.

"Spike snap himself out of his though as he made a clone appear to form a rasengan of his own and the clone disappear from his spot.

"Yes. Let end this battle." Spike reply with a serious face.

Both ran at each other at their top speed and, as they meet in the middle, launch their finale attack.

"RASENGAN!" Both scream at the same time.

Both attacks hit each other and both got cover in a ball of light for a second. But this second Kurama saw Spike, but with someone else face their instead of his own. She saw him. The one she miss very dearly. The source of her rage. Not because he abandon her. Because he die. She saw.

"Naruto."

That was the last thing she remembered before she was ingulf by darkness.

Spike smile and said.

"Now you remember me. Took you long enough."

He fall on his back as the ball disappear from around them. He heard a distance cry of his name before he too got ingulf by darkness.

So. How bad was the fighting scean. Hope I did well enough. Anyway, leave a commentand stuff. See ya.f


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter. You right. It need to be done.

Spike open his eyes as he was coming through his blackout. But all he see is white.

'Where am I, all I remembered is fighting Kurama?" Spike though as he got up from the ground. He look around and saw five figures standing in front of him with a calm expression.

The first man was wearing red coat and have white hair. He seem to be wearing a black gloves, but Spike didn't think his right arm is a glove and didn't know why, and have have a sword strap to his waist.

The second man was a teen wearing a vest and scarf with no shirt showing his muscles. He have pink hair and coal black eyes.

The third person was a blond with blue eyes. He wore a black sweater and over it was armor. He also wore blue jean and black combat boots as well with fingerless gloves.

The fourth person was a glasses wearing boy. He is wearing a red jacket and had white pants. They look like school uniform and his hair was brown. He was playing a hand held game.

The final person was a orange hair teenager wearing a black rob and have a big sword on his back.

' 'It seem to be a party of strangers. But why do they seem so familiar.' Spike though as he stare at them.

"Are you okay kid?" The man in red ask as his expression soften somewhat.

" Huh. Oh uh yes. Sorry but who are you guys?" Spike ask.

"I'm Ragna the blood edge." The man in red reply.

"I'm Natsu Drageel." The scarf wearer said after.

"I'm Keima Katsuragi." The boy in glasses said.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." The teen with the orange hair introduced himself.

"I'm Jaune Arc. Nice to meet ya." The blond said respectively.

"Okay. I'm Spike the dragon. Now where are we?" Spike ask as he look around.

"We're in you mind." Jaune answer with a shrug.

"Oh okay then." Spike said with nod in understanding. Til a few second later." Wait what?"

"Where in your mind dude. As in you head." Natsu said.

"I get that bit. But does that means you guys are me. As in my past lives?" Spike ask shock.

He though he was done with this already!

"That sum everthing up yeah." Ichigo said as he strench his arms.

"Cool huh!" Natsu said with a smile.

"Okay that it! Why is that many of my pasts lives is finally catching up to me!? It getting ridiculous now!" Spike ranted.

"Hey, don't take out on us! It your soul after all!" Ragna yell.

"Wrong! It our soul you redtard!" Spike retor.

" Do you want to fight!" Ragna hiss as he reach for his sword.

"Hey you two, now isn't a great time to fight!" Jaune said.

"I agree. I can't play my games with all your yelling." Keima said as he push his glasses up and put his PFP away.

"How can you even play those games?" Natsu ask with a tilt head.

"He most likely memorize them all. But that not important. We need to finish our finish our businesses before we merge back into one person." Ichigo said as he turn to Spike.

"Look, we don't have much time. So just be quiet and listen to what we have to said okay." Ichigo said as he look serious.

Spike just nodded his head in response.

" Good. Now let me example this as simple I can make it for you." Keima said as he took over the conversation. "You see, it seem time have now hold on death, to be more precise, it hold nothing on rebirth. So, that means ours soul been going in a loop of sort. Our soul keep going _back _time as heroes in our own right. Which means, you exist right before our deaths. Which also means in our battle, you can take over in our stead or, if some of us is lucky enough, check on our family and friends after the battle/war. So, it seem to be your task to check on everyone we remember when you were us. Did you get all that?" Keima example everything in a way a teacher would.

"Yes. I got that. So I should ether finish my job when I was you guys and/or check with my family and friends." Spike said as he conform what he heard.

"That right. Can you do me a favor?" Natsu ask.

"Sure. I don't know why you ask since I'll just remember and do it anyway, but go ahead and ask." Spike said with a shrug.

"Can you tell everyone at Fairy Tail I sorry I die after fighting future Rouge. I didn't mean for my heart to give out from that fight. I know you can get there during the fight, but I just wanted to remain you of it." Natsu said sadly.

"Of course I will. I don't want our friends to be sad. Even though Erza will most likely kill us." Spike said with the famous 'Son family' grin. With earn a smirk from the dragon slayer.

But suddenly everyone shudder at the remember Erza wrath when Natsu was younger.

A bright light made itself know to the group.

"It seem you waking up. Go kickass in the name of Arc!" Jaune said with a big smile.

"Of course I will! Let see them beat me 'Spike Arc the bloodedge' in a battle! " Spike said happily.

He saw the there smiles one last time before he woke up.

(Somewhere in the waking world)

Spike slowly open his eyes as the light in the room hit him. He groan quietly as he got up from the bed he was on and take a look around the room.

He notice he was in a hospital room of sort. Most likely the private medical room for royalty like himself. The room was well made with hard marble that could take a earthquake and still look good afterwards. He look around once more and spotted the window on his right, it seem to be sunny outside, around high noon maybe? He look at the table on his left and saw a really big pile of letters, gift basket, candy and hand made 'get well cards' on it.

He heard a gasp as the door open and turn to the direction of the noise. He smile as he saw his mother with a banquet of flowers in her arms. She had tears in her eyes as she saw that Spike was awake.

"Hello mom. I guess I been out for quite a while to get that kind of reaction huh." Spike said as he rub the back of his head, embarrse at the fact he was out for days. He was tackle in a big hug in between his mothers big 'assets'. He felt his air leaving him slowly.

"You been out for two weeks! I was so worry that my baby boy was never going to wake up again! I'm so glade to see your fine! I never want you to do that again you hear me!" Celestia wail loudly.

"Can't. Breath. Mom." Spike manage to get out as he felt the air leaving him. The princess let Spike goes as she realize she almost kill Spike with her dirty pillows.

Every man/pony dreams really. Right guys?

"Sorry Spike. I'm just so glade to see you are awake after a two week coma." Celestia said as she grip his hands in hers.

"Two weeks? It felt like minutes to me." Spike said with raise brow.

"It was really was two weeks. Which cause sorrow for our kingdom as soon they discover their prince in such a state. They been sending gifts for you to get better. And to also thank you for saving everyone." Celestia said.

"Really? That nice of them." Spike said as he look at the pile once more.

"Yes. Also, the treaty went well, there is a few conditions that need to be made, but that have to wait for a later time. Also the Nine-tail fox is about to be seal by the Element of Harmony in a hour." Celestia said as she brush some of Spike hair away from his face.

"What!? There no need for that!" Spike said in a worry tone.

"What do you mean there no need!? She almost kill you and destroy the kingdom!" Celestia ask in shock.

"Kurma is a nice girl! She was just scare, angry and sad that I die when I was Naruto. Let me deal with this okay." Spike said as he try to get up from his bed, but was lay back down by his mother.

"Spike. I don't like this, but I will give you a benefit of doubt. So wait here for a minute while I go get her okay." Celestia said with a hard look in her eyes.

"Of course mom. Thank you." Spike said warmly. Celestia smile at her son before teleporting. She gone for five minutes when she return with the fox demon(in human form).

"You better hurry. The girls are rushing here when they heard your awake. They be here in any minute." Celestia said with a rush expression.

"I won't be long mom." Spike said as he turn to Kurma.

"Hello again Kurma. It been a long time." Spike said with a small smile.

"Yes. It has been Naruto." Kurma said in a low tone.

"I'm sorry for dying in that war. It wasn't by choice. But doesn't matter now. I was hoping we can work together again. Like how we use too." Spike said as he look nervous for her answer.

"I would like that. I want to be back with you again Naruto. You were the only man I ever loved. So it broke my heart when you die and I couldn't anything for you." Kurma said as tears were forming in her eyes, her ears were flat on her head.

"Don't be. I die because I was a second too slow. But that doesn't matter. So, want to be partners again?" Spike ask as he put his hand out.

"Yes Naruto. I accept your contract." Kurma said as he grip Spike hand. She was starting to turn into energy like body that was going to his stomach. He smile as he felt a familier feeling return to him.

'Oh and my name is now Spike.' Spike told her in his mind once she fully return to her sewers.

'I will remember that.' She answer back before the door explode and ran in his friends.

"Hey everyone! Great to see yo guys again. How life?" Spike said with a smile on his face. Their respon was a group hug tackle. Spike chuckle to him self at this.

'It great to be back.' Spike though happily.

'Ditto.' Kurma said as she turn back into her giant fox form and lay down on her usual spot. She close her eyes and drafted to sleep.

So that it. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you like this and see you all til next time. See ya everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**I couldn't stop myself. This chapter is a time skip in two weeks of the last chapter. Which means it time for Spike to serous and to get this story really started!**

**It time I start to live up to the multiple crossovers! So without further and do, here is Spike start!**

"You don't have to do this Spike." Twilight said as she watch Spike was packing cloths into a duffle bag that was given to him by his mother, Luna and his uncle Discord.

"That where your wrong Twilight. I have to do this. I owe it to my past lives to ether finish my battles when I was them and/or get a proper goodbye to my friends. Assuming they believe me." Spike said as he zip his duffle bag close.

"I can't stop you can I." Twilight stated more than ask.

"No. You can't." Spike answer anyway to make it clear that he was leaving regardless what anyone said. Even his sister won't stop him.

"Just be careful Spike and remember to wear your titles with pride." Twilight said as she look sad as Spike put on his new cloths that Rarity made for him by request. And for free too!

Spike was now sporting a orang gi with a blue under shirt (that weight 500), blue wrist bands (that weight 200 each), wear blue boots with red strips on each one (these weight 200 as well), and to top it all, he was wearing the symbol of the Elements of Harmony on where the Turtle symbols would be.(if you haven't figure it out yet, it Goku outfit) He manage to convince Rarity to make him weighting clothing to train his body. Which horrified everyone present on how much weight he wanted, came around to it after telling them he been getting stronger each day and can handle it.

Also, the clothing did nothing to hide his muscles he been growing, which catches a lot of mares eyes.

"You know I will. Now come on! Everypony is waiting!" Spike said as he took Twilight hand and lead her to the entrance of their library/ house and saw all thei friends waiting there for them.

"Hey everyone. I'm glad to see your all are here to see me off." Spike said as he put his duffle bag down.

"Of course! How can't we goodbye to our favorite dragon!" Vinyl said happily.

"I'm the only dragon you know." Spike said with a smile.

"Exactly why your our favorite." Vinyl said with a smirk.

"Anyway, we got you a gift." Octavia said as she handed him an sun glasses that look exactly like Vinyl and a Ipony.

He look into the playlist of music and saw all his favorite songs and some of theirs own songs as well. He pull both of them in a hug which cause them to blush.

"Thanks you guys! I love them!" Spike said with a warm smile.

"W-well it no problem at all. We are just glade you like them." Octavia said as she stragithen her bowtie with a nervous, but happy, smile.

"Yeah! So don't go breaking them okay!" Vinyl said as she was smiling even bigger than before.

"I will." Spike said as the CMC came up next as the music dou step back.

"Hey Spike! We all agree to give you this neckles. We but all our savings for this, so you better take care of it!" Scootaloo said as she handed Spike a neckless. The neckless was a sliver Phoenix with flams surrounding it body. The eyes were red rubys.

"Thanks guys. I'll treasure this always." Spike said as he put it on.

"Of course you will. Your Spike! The kindness dragon around!" Sweetiebell said happily.

"I couldn't put it better myself!" Applebloom said with a cheer. Spike blush from the phrase.

"Okay you three. Let finish giving Spike his gifts so he can go save the world and all that." Rainbow Dash said as she pull the three filly's away. Mr and Mrs Cakes with Donut Joe came up to Spike and smile. Spike rise an eyebrow as the twins were hiding behind their mother. (Author note: I decided to makes the twins older)

"Here you go Spike. A whole box of cream donuts from the three of us." Mr Cake said as he handed Spike a box fill with sugar goodness.

"We will miss you Spike. The littles ones even made this for you." Mrs Cake said as she handed him a paper with drawings. He smile warmly as he saw a cute drawing of them smiling and the words 'For our big brother. We love you!'

You see Spike babysit the twins while The cakes had to run an erran and Pinkie Pie wasn't around to care for them. Spike was there that day and took Pinkie place for the day. The three of them play and Spike taught them a few magic tricks and told them stories. The two quickly warm up to Spike and whenever he come to visit, they practically beg him to play with them. He also became their teacher of some sorts. He was willing to teach them anything they need to know. He even taught them the bird and bees because the cakes had a 'heated' moment one time. So after awhile, he became their brother.

"Thanks you two. I never been so touch before. Stay out of trouble and to be kind to others." Spike said as he crunt down to there eyes level.

"We will big brother." The twins said as they give him a hug. After a while the twins let go and Donut Joe came up to Spike with a warm smile.

"Man times sure flies. It felt like just yesterday when you stumble into myshop lost and confuse when you were a little kid. Now look at you! A grown dragon ready to take on the world and then some!" Donut Joe said as he recall that day.

"Yeah, it does seem like a time does flies. Thanks for taking care of me all these years Joe. You were probably the closed I had to a father figure." Spike said as he stuck his hand out, but was caught off guard as Donut Now pull him into a tight embrace.

"Your are like a son to me Spike. So, it with great pride I can said I'm glade to see you grown to a mature and kind dragon. Make me proud out there okay." Donut Joe said as he let Spike go.

"I will. You can count on that." Spike said happily.

If one were to look at everyone else, you can see them all having an emotional moment for the two in front of them.

"Well, I hold you off long enough. Finish saying bye to every pony and go kick some flanks for us." Donut Joe said as he push Spike to the group.

"I guess it our turn." Fancy pants said as he, Fleur de lis , Photo Finish and his cousion Blueblood.

"We all decided to get you this. It wasn't easy to get since we had to make a deal with the Zebra queen to get the metal, but it worth it." Fleur said as she handed Spike a pocket watch.

It was a pure white steel. The design had Celestia, Luna and Discord symbols in the triangular patter. With Celestia on top. Spike open the watch and show a picture of him, Blueblood and Cadence smiling in their younger years. Before they took on duties as royalties.

"Thanks you three. When I'm not wearing my GI, I make sure to use it." Spike said as he place the watch in the duffle bag, along with everything else he was given so far. His mother gave him a bag that will never get full and can carry anything.

"Stay safe cousin. I wouldn't want to receive the news that your final moments in the world of the living is your sticking breath taking out the men that kill you." Blueblod said with a fake mock voice.

"Are you sure? I mean my breath will make you smell better you know. Cause you stick my friend." Spike said back in the same tone. The two just stare at each other for a while. The two then suddenly started laughting as though they heard the funniest joke.

"I'll miss you cousin. Stay safe." Blueblood said as he gave Spike a hug.

"I will. It gonna take a army and then some, to stop me from coming home. Just keep Twilight out of trouble." Spike said as he gave the hug back.

"We both know she will always get in trouble no matter what." Blue blood said with a raise brow.

"Your right. Sorry." Spike said with a sigh.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Twilight shouted.

" Anyway, you two take care of your self as well." Spike said to Fancy Pants and Fleur.

"Don't ignore me!"

"We will. Just remember your promise to my sister.I mean she is looking forward to that da-." Fancy Pants was cut off by Fleur covering his mouth.

"Brother!" Fleur shouted with a blush. Spike tilt his head slightly in confusion at her behavior. But shrug it off and move on to his final batch of friends.

"Well, this is good bye for now. It may be a long time before I see you guys again, so if you got anything to say, said it now." Spike said as he look at Twilight and her friends.

"Nothing come to mind really. Just stay safe and come home with all your limbs attach." Applejack said as she gave him a tight hug.

"I'll try. But I'm not promising anything. But I'll defiantly come home." Spike said.

"All I ask for." Applejack said as she let Spike go.

"Kick some flanks in the name of the Elements of Harmony! Or else I'll never forgive you okay!" Rainbow Dash said as she gave Spike a pout.

"You know I'll do that regardless. So don't worry about." Spike said with a smirk.

"You better! Now show the world just how awesome we Equestrian are." Rainbow Dash said as she step aside to let another pony to take her place.

"Will do." Spike answer Rainbow Dash as Fluttershy came up to Spike.

"H-here you go Spike. I made you some cookies." Fluttershy said with quiet voice.

"Thanks Fluttershy! I love your cookies." Spike said happily.

"T-thanks. Stay safe out there and know you always have a home here." Fluttershy said as she handed him the cookies.

"I know Shy. I'll come home as soon I finish my 'quests'. " Spike said.

"We'll be waiting til then." Fluttershy said as she step aside to let Pinkie to say her farewell.

"Here you go Spikey! Something that gonna help you!" Pinkie said as she handed him a book.

"Um, Pinkie. Why a pancakes recipe book?" Spike ask with a rise brow.

"You'll see! Now to let Rarity to say her goodbyes." Pinkie answer as she hope out of the way. Spike just shrug his shoulders and put the book away. He learn a long time ago that 'Aunty' Pinkie is always right.

"Well darling. I know we can't convince to stay, so here. A picture with all of in this." Rarity said as she gave him. Spike chock back a sob as he saw all that are present, as well his mother, Aunt Luna and Discord were in the picture.

"This will defiantly give me hope in the dark days to come Rarity. Thanks." Spike said as he carefully put the picture away.

"Don't thank me. Photo Finish took it at my request. Stay safe and come home. We'll be waiting to then." Rarity said as she took a step back.

"Thanks Photo Finish. Your the master of taking picture like always." Spike said with a smile.

"It no problem." Photo Finish said as she blush at his phrase. Twilight came up to Spike and gave him a final hug before letting go.

"We will miss you Spike. But we know you'll come home stronger than you already are. So make us proud out and remember, Friendship is magic." Twilight said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll remember that. And here." Spike said as he charge the chakra in his hands and transfer it to Twilight hands.

"What did you do?" Twilight ask as a symbol appear on her hands.

"I gave you Umbra contract seal. She is yours now. So take care of her while I'm gone." Spike said as he pick up his bag and turn to the sky.

"Flying Nimbus!" Spike call out to the sky. Not a minute, a flying yellow cloud came down and stop in front of him. He hope on and turn back to the group.

"Thanks you all for coming! I'll see you all in the future. So until that day arrive, stay safe and look after yourself and each other. Goodbye everypony!" Spike said as he gave them his famous Son family smile. He then speed off into a direction he was plaining on going.

"Can't believe he really left." Rainbow Dash said as they watch him shrink in the distance.

"He'll come back. We just need to be patience is all. Now, let get back to what we all do best." Twilight said as she turn back to the group.

"And what that?" Blueblood ask.

"Keeping the peace of course!" Pinkie said as she started hopping around. Everyone smile and cheer at her answer. Twilight smile and turn to the direction Spike disappeared to.

'Stay safe Spike. You got many friends waiting on your return.' Twilight though as she turn back to the group.

(With Spike)

"Hmm. Which place to visited first?" Spike though as Nimbus was still flying at top speed. He was eating the donuts he was given.

"Oh I know! Let head to Vale first. That where Beacon is at. I can see Team RWBY and my old team as well!" Spike chest as he remember his live as Jaune Arc.

"Okay! It decided then! Vale, here I come!" Spike said happily as he finish his donuts and had the Nimbus go faster.

'Here I come my friends.' Spike though as he fly through the air.

**So the chapter will feature RWBY cast. It will also feature one of many villains that Spike will have to face. So look forward to the next chapter and have a nice day. Also, his titles will b announce in the next chapter, no worries.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chpter is showing the RWBY cast first before Spike show up. This will also example how Jaune Arc dead and the after affects. So bear with me.**

**(Edit: I notice some mistakes during in the end. So I fix some of them.)**

Team RWBY, team (J)NPR, team CFVY, Cinder group, Adam, Sun and Neptune were sitting around in the launch tables with a depress expression on all their faces.

"It been a whole week since that day, hasn't it?" Weiss ask.

"Yes it had been." Ren conform quietly.

"I keep believing that every time I wake up, I suspect to see Jaune sleeping on his bed in his blue bunny onesie like always. It hurt to wake up to that harsh world call reality." Pyrrha said as stare out the window.

"I know. I can't believe Jaune gave us a chance of remdeption after all we did." Cinder said as she frown at herself.

"I can't believe Jaune actually manage to convince us to change side and help stop that fucking monster we brought back." Mercury said with a glare to the floor.

"We didn't stop it. We just bought time. Time that Jaune gave us." Adam said without emotion. Everyone look down at his words. It was true, despite what Ironwood thought. The monster isn't dead, it simply healing it wounds. Now they have to wait for it to come back and they may not win this time.

Everyone sigh as they though back to that day.

The day that the knight of Vale had fallen.

The day Jaune Arc dies.

(Flashback)

Jaune and crew where riding on the bullhead heading towards the war zone. People who were Enemies were by their side as they were heading toward their final destination.

"Okay everyone. Just remember the plain and we can win this!" Jaune said as he unsheath his sword and enlarge his shield.

"This better work Jaune." Adam said as he stand next to Jaune with his hands clench on his weapon.

"It will work Adam. Just trust me okay." Jaune said as the Bullhead was nearing their drop off.

"After saving Blake and I from Ironwood clutches and execution, I'll follow you to hell itself." Adam said without hesitation.

"Glade to hear that. Cause I think hell is where we're going." Jaune said as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Then hell we go." Adam said as he look Jaune straight in the eyes.

Jaune just shook his head. Adam is really loyal to those that earn it.

You see, after Cinder and her group choose remdeption after reviving the creator of Grimms, Ironwood though it be good idea to executed all of them and everyone that was connected to them. This lead to multiple innocence's life to get lock up, even Blake was contain. Despite Ozpin trying to stop him, he was about to execute Adam, Blake and a dozen other White Fangs members on national television, Jaune interrupt and fought Ironwood one on one for the freedom of the White Fang. Many were displease with the Arc 'siding with the animals' but as the fight went on, Jaune was manage to convince everyone that said 'animals' were living and breathing people. That they deserve to live like any other person. He also said if looking down on a race that is different is being human, than he rather be an animal. At least then he know he surrounded by people who actually care for their fellow man.

This fights open many eyes to the truth. Even when Jaune lost and execution was about to prescess like before, many riot against it. The council decided the White Fang to be spare, but to work under the government of the kingdoms. And the younger members is to be train to be huntsmen as well. After a few weeks, faunus were now on equal status with humans, even though there was many that still see faunus as animals, it seem to be on a steady path to a bright future.

Many faunus hold Jaune to high regard and dub him 'knight of faunus kind'. Since then Adam became Jaune loyal bodygaurd as he felt he own Jaune a great deal for saving them and helping the faunus race. Even though Jaune try refusing him, but gave up after the second day.

Now that the White Fang are one least problem to deal with, it was time for everyone to launch an attack on the 'Father' they dub the Grimms creator.

"Don't worry knighty! We will win this battle and laugh about this later." Said Mercury said as he patted Jaune back with a cocky grin. Before Jaune could respond, a voice came over the intercom.

" We're at the drop zone. Give them hell out there.''

"Okay everyone! This is the moment that will deiced the future! So give this battle everything you have and no regrets! Are you ready!" Jaune shouted as the hatch started to open.

"Yes sir!" Everyone responded.

" I'm glad to hear that! Now let go!" Jaune said as he hop out of the bullhead with everyone. As soon they all landed on the ground, they all scatter in groups and started to fight off the Grimms army. They all follow Jaune plan and group up with their respected teams.

Group one: Jaune, Adam, Yang, and Mercury.

Group two: Ruby, Pyrrha, Blake, and Norra.

Group three: Cinder, Neo, Weiss, and Ren.

Group four: Roman, Sun, Neptune, and Emerald.

Group five: Team CFVY.

Jaune had the group divided to scatter the Grimm army and weaken the defenses around 'Father'. Group two will pick Grimms off in long distance, while also proving cover fire for their comraids. Also for Ruby to give commnads as Jaune wouldn't be able too, as she would have eyes on the entire battle. Group Three and four will distract most of the Grimms away from group one sides to get them closer to 'Father' as quickly as possible. Group five is to help lead group one to 'Father' and assisted the other group after they get close enough. Group One will be the ones to finish off 'Father' as they are fill with heavy hitters.

Jaune may not be a heavy hitter like the rest of his group, but his sword, Crocea Mors, is able to kill any Grimm without problem. His sword was made out of undefined metal that can cut through any Grimm as though they are made of butter. So he in group one because of that.

They fought long and hard. Even with all the dust they brought, the battle proven to be hectic and abouslte chaos. But after a while, Jaune and his group may it to 'Father'.

'Father' was some breed between a human and Grimm. He wore a mask like a Grimm would. But everything else is completed different. He had long brown hair, chin hair, he wore some sort of black coat with no shirt that show that his torso is cover with Grimm armor. He also wore black pants and black boots. His hands were claws and his teeth were fangs. He started to speak as he spotted Jaune and his group.

"Well, well. It look like the kiddies came to play. I guess I can spent a few minutes on you." He said as he smile evilly to them.

"Bring it on boney!" Yang said as she shout a few rounds to 'Father', but he simply move to the side and they all miss. Mercury saw this and attempt to get a kick to the head, but his kick was caught by one hand, he was then lifted off the ground and thrown. Adam manage to caught him before he landed, thus saving him from damage. Jaune ran up to 'Father' and swung his sword down, 'Father' attempt to catch the blade, but his arm was cut off, shocking him. He jump back as Jaune attempt to a follow up attack, but since he was so caught up in his shock, he didn't spotted Yang jumping from behind Jaune and landed a well place punch to the face, sending him crashing to the ground. The dou jump back and got in another fighting stance.

Once 'Father' got back on his feet again, he growl as glare at the blond dou. Yang smirk at his reaction.

"Need a 'hand'? Cause it seem your 'disarm' at the moment." Yang said with a chuckle. Mercury and Adam groan at her puns, while Jaune chuckle at them. 'Father' was less amuse with the the insult.

"Don't get cocky you brat! I haven't even begone to fight!" He hiss out angrily.

Without warning he vanish in a blink of an eye. Jaune and group eyes widen in surprise, but before anything can be done, he appear again and kick Jaune in the guts, sending the knight flying and he crash into a building.

"Jaune!" Yang call out with a worry expression, but before she can make her way to him, 'Father' appear again and gave Yang a uppercut and and roundhouse kick. He keep diseapering and reapering with his attacks, so quickly, the group were losing. No matter what they try, they couldn't land a single hit!

'Damn it! How are suppose to win, if he so fast!' Yang though as she attempt another punch, but only hit air.

'Father' appear behind Yang and shot his arm toward her back to kill her, but something shocking happen.

Jaune push Yang out of the way and took to stab through the chest. Yang turn around from the ground and her eyes widen in both horror and shock. Jaune was standing there with a claw deep into his torso, for her.

Jaune cough up blood and grab hold of his arm, pulling deeper into him to prevent escape. As 'Father' try to free his arm, he saw some creature appear from behind Jaune. The creature had white hair and wearing some kind of white rob. His skin is blue. His face was a demon of some sort.

"What the hell is that creature?!" 'Father' said in horror.

"Oh no one important. Just a shinigami here to help me." Jaune said as he cough up more blood.

"What!?" Adam said in shock as the rest of the group recover and saw the creature behind Jaune and heard what he said.

"What a shinigami?" Ruby ask over the radio. The group had ear piece radios to keep track of each other.

"A shinigami is a death god. But why is he helping Jaune?" Adam said as he got up from the ground.

"I don't know, but he better hurry. We won't last much longer!" Sun said over the radio.

"What are you plaining mortal brat!? 'Father' angerly hiss out.

"I was plaining on sealing you again, but I'm far too weak to do that now. So I'm going to do the next best thing." Jaune answer with a smirk, despite the pain he is in.

"And what that?!" 'Father' ask, fear creeping up in his voice.

"I'm going to seal most of your power." Jaune answer as the shinigami pull out a blue energy like thing from Jaune body. But to the horror of those watching, it look almost like Jaune.

"But how?! That should be impossable!" 'Father' said as fear overtook his senses.

"Not for a god it not." Jaune said with a bigger smirk then before.

"But there is a draw back to using this sealing technique. I'm giving up my life to use it." Jaune said as his smirk never left his face.

"What!?" Everyone said in horror.

"Why would you do just a foolish thing?!" 'Father' ask, shock at just how far the knight was willing to go to beat him.

"There are those whom I must protect. So death means nothing to me if they live to see tomorrow. Now, no more talk! It time to finish what must be done!" Jaune said as he pull out some sort of ball of darkness. He then process to aborsore the dark orb into his stomach, leaving a symbol, showing the seal was completed.

"Ugh!" 'Father' groan in pain as he felt parts of his soul being ripe from him. He pull his claw from Jaune torso, letting fall to the ground. He then gave a loud whistle and a Nevermore swoop down and carry him away.

"I'll be back you damn humans!" 'Father' said as he was carry away.

Yang and the group ignore him and rushed to Jaune side as he blood started to make a small pool. Yang kneel down by his side and check his pulse and hope for the best.

No pulse.

He was dead.

Yang choke back her sobs and she look back to the rest of the group and shook her head. Their head look toward the ground in regret, sorrow and anger, angry that they couldn't save Jaune. Yang look at Jaune face. His eyes were still open and his lips hold a warm smile. As though he was just seeing his family after a long trip and finally made it home. Yang almost broke down at that. But she pull herself together and close his eyes and mumble 'Sleep well Jaune. You earn it.'

She then process to pick Jaune body up bridal style and carry his body back to the pick up point. He will get a proper burial.

No, Jaune will get a hero memorial for all he did. She will make sure of it.

But for now, it time to retreat back to Beacon. With their hero dead and heads down in sham.

(End of flashback)

When they came back and told Ozpin and Ironwood what happen. Ozpin look downcast and Ironwood just left. Later, when they were watching, they found out Ironwood lie about how 'Father' is dead and how _he help _manage to kill 'Father', with the aid of the Hunters-in-training.

They whole crew was piss and was ready to murder him for taking away Jaune accomplishments, but Ironwood said a memorial will be hold for Jaune Arc for his braved and sacrifices to save all four kingdoms and his family will be giving a medal of honor in place for Jaune. This calm them down, but were still piss at him.

"Tomorrow we will meet his family and attend his furinal. We also have to attend his last will and testament the next day by Ozpin. I suggest we get some rest for tomorrow. It going to be a long day." Adam said as he got up from his seat and left. The other follow shortly afterwards to get rest for tomorrow.

As the group went to bed, Yang slip away to go somewhere private.

(In a forest)

Yang stop in the forest and she sat down on a tree and finally release her emotion. She let tears fall down her face as she remember what Jaune did to save them. But what really got her was how Jaune save her and ruin his chance to end it for once for all.

"Damn it Jaune, did I screw up that badly that you have to die because of me?!" Yang cried out.

Her question was meet with silence.

"Answer me damn it!" Yang yell out angerly.

"No you didn't Yang." A voice suddenly said from behind her tree. Her eyes widen in shock at the voice.

"J-Jaune?" Yang ask desbelif.

"Yang. I choose to save you from death. I choose to use the 'dead demon consuming seal' to end the battle. So please don't blam yourself for my death. I can't stand to see your beautiful face in pain for blaming yourself for my death. So promise me you won't blam yourself for my death." 'Jaune' said.

Yang blush at the beautiful remark.

"I-I promise." Yang said.

"I guess I see you later then Yang. See you in my next life." 'Jaune' said as his voice began to fad away.

"Wait, Jaune!" Yang call out as she quickly made her way around the tree and found nothing on the spot. Yang sigh in sadness before walking back to her dorm room.

She felt better. Still depress, but now a huge weight have been lifted from her shoulders and she felt more free because of that.

Before she left the area, she turn back to the tree and gave one last sentence before leaving the forest. Hoping it will reach the blond knight.

"I'll see you in the next life Vombit Boy. You can count on it." Yang whisper. She then turn and left. Unaware of a certain green hair dragon watching from his hiding spot.

"Even after my death , she still call me that nickname." spoke the dragon. But if one to look at his face, they would have spotted a small smile.

"I guess I stay back a few more days, before coming in there life as Spike again. Oh man, they are so going to be piss at me for this." Spike said as he flew out of the forest and into the city.

**So how was the chapter? I honestly think I made Jaune a very good hero in this chapter. Anyway, review and tell me what you guys think.**

**Also, I spoke with a friend, and she agree to let me to use her OC in this story and my gamer fic. So look out! Cause these two will get more crazy!**

**I'll see you all later! **

**(Edit: I really should get a beta for this story. Anyway, I forgot to ask this. But shall we name 'Father'?)**


End file.
